the warriors and assasins of chaos book 1
by guradian of the galaxy
Summary: Suddenly the internet shut down and this bull thing crashed through my window & and tackled me. I screamed in pain as its horn pierced my side. Mike is an ordinary kid but as he figures out with the help of percy and the gang and a few new characters will thay conquer the third war this time? or will olympus fall to evil? let us see shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**The warriors and assassins of chaos **

**hey guys this is my first stry so R&R**

**Chapter 1- arrival **

**Mikes pov **

I got up from my seat as the final bell rang. "Your homework will be

Page 162 chapter 13!" Mr. Yolo shouted over the final bell. Yep

Mr. Yolo is his nickname because on the first day of school

He said 'Yolo guys!' Anyways I quickly walked towards my

BMX bike & hoped on. I pedaled quickly home, taking the long way today

Because the gang activity has gone up a lot recently.

I passed by the creepy haunted house as they say, and pedaled

Up the driveway of my house. I put my bike in the garage

And walked inside. You could say that my house was

Better than a penthouse but its not bigger that's for sure!

I went upstairs to my room & changed out of school wear.

I heard the door open and herd my mom coming in.

"Hai mom!" I shouted from upstairs.

"Hi sweetie! How was your first day of school?" mum asked.

"It was fine mum" I replied, while walking down the stairs.

"That's nice honey" mum said while putting the groceries away.

"Any new friends?"Mum asked. "Nah, I didn't make any friends" I answered, while

Washing my hands to help her cook.

-hey im jerry the line breaker-

Third person pov

As mike and his mom cooked dinner for the family' they didn't realize some one was watching them as they finished up.

-Jerry-

Percy's pov

I was driving to home in my bmw, bobbing my head to the music, when

A text popped up on my phone saying 'Percy come to camp quick meeting with everyone!' Annabeth. I texted back

'Okay b there in 2 min'. I sent the message & accelerated 8 more mph.

-Jerry waz here-

Mikes pov

I was live streaming an nr2003 series race for YouTube since I finished my homework. Suddenly the internet shut down and this bull thing crashed through my window & and tackled me. I screamed in pain as its horn pierced my side. I scrambled away from it as it got up.

-Jerry-

Percy's pov

I heard a scream from the house I was passing by and hit the brakes hard and stopped the car. I opened the car door and ran out to the front door & broke down the door. A lady in a suit watched me wide eyed break down her door and run inside up stairs. As I neared the door a Minotaur broke through it.

I uncapped my pen and rolled to the left and slashed to the right as riptide caught its leg. The Minotaur dissolved into dust I ran in the room to see a boy around

16, lying on the floor bleeding from the side. I took out my phone and called the paramedics. 'Hello?' 'Yes what seems to be the problem?' 'A kid around 16 is bleeding from his side' 'where is the location?' 34526 NY City' 'we will be there in 5 min' and then they hung up. I got a text from annabeth 'where are you its about to start!?' I texted back 'I found a demigod quick send Grover over here!'

-Jerry-

Mikes pov

I was in pain. It hurt bad but not that bad I mean I was stuck between my pain but not. (I dunno wat it means go with it! : D) I saw this dude take out a bull man with a pen….wats going on here?! I saw him call the paramedics which are climbing the stairs and he texted someone and now I have a HUGE headache!

The pain increased as the guy helped me up and I blacked out.

-Jerry-

Percy' pov

The kid blacked out on me! Great! I lay him down on the bed and turn around as the paramedics came in. I noticed the window was broken. 'Hmmm that's interesting, I never new that the Minotaur could jump that high' I thought as I moved aside for the paramedics. I looked through the window to see Grover running/galloping to the house. I heard someone groan in pain, I turned to see he woke up.

-Jerry-

Mikes pov

I woke up to see a man was frozen. "What the heck?" I said confused. I turned to see a guy in golden armor that radiated power. "I am coming little one...For you."

The golden guys said. He disappeared& time was going again, I locked eyes with the guy, he had sea green eyes. The medics left my house, the guy yelled, "Hey Grover come over here!" I looked up confused as a man with GOAT legs galloped in the room. "Oh lord im losing it again" I muttered, as I picked my self up from the floor

& stood up. Grover was standing next to the guy. "So who are-" I was interrupted as my mom finally came in with her face white. "Mike you have to go to camp" mum said shakily, the guy looked at my mom with relief, "thank you "

The guy said. "You know my mom?" I asked bewildered. The guy just looked at me like WTF bro. "im your cousin." My jaw dropped with shock. "B...B...But y…you have a w…weapon!" I stammered. "Its okay mike." The guy said.

-Jerry-

Percy's pov

I smiled at my cousin, he just looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well I have to get you it camp before your godly parent gets pissed at me"

Grover said. I turned around to see Grover as nervous as ever, standing at the doorway. "Hey Grover!" I said, as I hugged my best friend. "good seeing you alive Perce" Grover replied without enthusiasm. "what's wrong Grover?"

"kronos is rising with Gaia and the titans"

**like that eh? next chapter will be out sooon i hope...**


	2. AN

**A/N: **

**Hey guys just letting you know that sadly my book is going to be only updated once a week or once in 2 weeks. D: I don't have much ideas SO PLZ review the book and theres a polll out for percys love choice now if no one votes then ill create a character for him :D ANNABETH IS NOT REPEAT NOT GOING TO STAY WITH PERCY! Im sorry if some of you guys wanted that but after book one is finished I will start a new series and continue on BOTH until summer. There wil be A/N's after every chapter. **

**~GOG**


	3. Chapter 2

Me: hey guys just a reminder: review and read!

**Chapter 2**

**Mikes pov**

**I looked at the goat legs on the guy. "I think im gonna pass ou-" and everything went black again.**

**-A few days later-**

"**Ugh" I woke up in the hospital, and saw my parents and that guy again….who the ** is he! "Dude can you plz leave?" I asked. The guy looked up surprised, "me?"**

"**Yea you!" I replied starting to shake, "you're the one who just happened to show up when I was h-hurting! Y-" "hey gut I destroyed that monster other wise it would have killed you mom! Have you thought of that!" the guy shouted back at me. "Boys stop the fighting" my mom said. "Sorry Mrs. Samon" 'wait a second…you said something yesterday..." I said thoughtfully. Percy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "you were awake yesterday?" he replied. "Umm duh I saw that guy with the goat legs..." I replied with a tip of sarcasm. (A/N: I dunno I just LOVE sarcasm)**

"**Umm mike that was 3 days ago..." the guy said with worry, "are you okay?"**

**My jaw dropped, no way that happened but I kept silence when finally. "Hey what's your name?" I asked the green eyed guy. The guy looked at my mom, "you sure he wants to know?" he asked her. I was completely confused "what do you mean?" I asked. "My name is Percy" then like a wave of memoires I realized that Percy was not kidding when he said he was my cousin. "So you Percy JACKSON?" I said faintly. I remember playing football with him 4 years ago. And then the bad memories came when he left and I fell of the bridge when my mom tried to hurry to….Montauk. I touched the faint stitch on my back. "What do you mean when you said were going to camp?" Percy smiled a loopy smile " were going to camp half blood" **

**You guys like it? Next chapters gonna be Percy's pov. Sorry for short chapter. Another one coming out today. Also just cause you don't have a fanfiction account doesn't mean you cant review SO REVIEW!**

**~GOTG **


End file.
